


Family

by Ai_Pioggia



Series: Хедканоны (One Piece) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Санджи не нравится фамилия, Зоро предлагает варианты.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Хедканоны (One Piece) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935100
Kudos: 16





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Я все ещё живой, если кому-то интересно, и я снова принес вам флаффа. 
> 
> Когда ребята в лакорне рассуждают на тему, почему мы не можем пожениться, игнорируя факт, что в стране не разрешены однополые браки, то чем я хуже?

Санджи не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего. Он не хотел упоминаний, не хотел, чтобы воспоминания внутри его головы существовали, он хотел, чтобы его жизнь проходила отдельно от _их_ жизней.

Никогда больше с ними не пересекаться.

Но даже если бы он _очень_ этого хотел, его желания не могли быть чем-то, что двигало полотно реальности под пишущими сценарий его жизни инструментами.

И этот механизм был нерабочим дерьмом.

Потому что постоянно возвращался в те же места, хотел топиться и топить Санджи в тех же реках.

Санджи не хотел этого всего.

Он надеялся, мечтал стать кем-то другим, оставить прошлое в прошлом. Бросить его на растерзание демонам и никогда не вспоминать о нем.

Но прошлое не хотело с ним расставаться.

Оно оставило крупный росчерк на его листе с наградой в виде ненавистной фамилии.

Вечным назиданием, напоминанием и воспоминанием: тебе не сбежать, ты часть этого.

Как бы ты не хотел, чтобы было иначе, ничего не изменить.

– Если тебя это так бесит, просто возьми другую.

С _ним_ Санджи тоже не хотел иметь ничего общего, но не в том же смысле, что и с Джермой.

 _Тех_ он ненавидел обоснованно: за непонимание, за издевательства, за годы страданий, за мать и за растоптанное детство.

Зоро он ненавидел поверхностно, потому что тот все время влезал в самую суть. В самый центр, выкапывал вещи, которые Санджи не хотел видеть. О которых он не хотел знать и помнить.

Не хотел разговаривать о них ни с кем.

Но по какой-то причине эта неразговорчивая водоросль всегда задавала самые острые вопросы. Всегда выводила в опасные воды, в которых Санджи не хотел находиться.

Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то копался в его прошлом. В его проблемах. И в его травмах.

Но даже если он не просил, это всегда случалось само собой.

Зоро обладал отвратительно неуместной способностью тянуть за маленькую ничего не означающую ниточку и превращать Санджи в комок нервов, скалящийся и шипящий, изливающийся ненавистью и агрессией в качестве самого простого способа самозащиты.

На этот раз он всего лишь спросил, чем ему не угодила фамилия.

И хотелось бы Санджи, чтобы он не задавал таких вопросов.

– Почему ты думаешь, что всё так просто?

– Тебе не нравится фамилия? Два варианта – не используй или поменяй. Не использовать сложнее, потому что её уже написали на листовке и теперь она часть твоего образа. Так что, у тебя остается второй вариант.

И звучал Зоро так спокойно и уверенно, что Санджи только больше и больше раздражался.

– Это не решит проблему.

– Проблему твою ничего не решит, потому что ты будешь загоняться всю жизнь.

– Ты-то здесь самый главный специалист в чужих проблемах, – язвительно бросил Санджи, на самом деле, понимая, что они ни к чему не придут.

– По крайней мере, я могу разобраться со своими проблемами.

Это довело Санджи до окончательной стадии невыносимого раздражения, практически бешенства. Он рванулся вперед, замахиваясь для удара и, по обыкновению, Зоро не стал отказываться от отличного метода решения всех проблем.

Что еще за время их долгого знакомства они не успели решить кулаками?

Когда силы закончились, Санджи, тяжело дыша, завалился на гладкий и холодный пол. Он ощущал его прохладу через одежду, и это было приятно. Успокаивало сверх вымещенной физически злобы.

Зоро смотрел с усмешкой с того же пола неподалёку, он пристроился у стены, опираясь на неё спиной.

И что-то в этом было привычное. Знакомое. Санджи почти хотел назвать картину "домашней", но Зоро зачем-то решил испортить тишину своими изречениями:

– Могу поделиться своей фамилией, – с усмешкой бросил он.

И Санджи превратился в кусок недееспособного… чего-то.

Первым в его голове мелькнуло: "Что?".  
Вторым добавилось: "Это что, шутка?".  
И напоследок в голове зазвенело: "Если он это серьезно, то пусть нахуй идет с такими предложениями".

– И что дальше? Проведешь со мной остаток жизни? В болезни и здравии, в горе и радости?

На какое-то время повисла тишина, но Санджи так не хотелось двигаться, чтобы посмотреть и понять, ждать ли ему ответа. Он решил, что шутка неудачная. Несмешная. И он не влюбленная маленькая девочка, чтобы впадать в истерики и безудержные рыдания, начинать паниковать, падать в обмороки, рассыпаться на маленькие кусочки от одной фразы. Он взрослый и сознательный человек, у которого есть цели и…

– Если ты не против.

… он все же рассыпался, словно пазл, который неудачно уронили.

Этот придурок, черт возьми, не шутил.

Санджи подскочил с пола, чтобы убедиться и да – Зоро был ужасно серьезен.

Абсолютно серьезен, потому что смотрел в сторону окна, и голос его на последней фразе был такой тихий и невнятный, что это только отломало ещё больше кусков от пазла, который Санджи называл своей взрослостью и сознательностью.

– Т-ты это шут-тишь так несмешно? – спросил Санджи, с ужасом осознавая, насколько неуверенным прозвучал его голос.

В горле пересохло, мозг перестал снабжаться кровью, потому что вся кровь направилась ближе к коже, превращая Санджи в перегоревшееся красно-алое неспособное здраво мыслить возвояние.

Он практически ощущал, как сердце превратилось в сбоящий секундомер, отсчитывающий время до его окончательной кончины.

– Я не шучу, – ответил ему Зоро, повернувшись в его сторону, отчего Санджи ощутил острое желание сбежать куда-нибудь подальше.

Он выглядел и звучал так спокойно, умиротворенно и обыденно, что Санджи разозлился от ощущения, что это только он тут рассыпается на микроэлементы, в то время, как Зоро совершенно нормально раскидывается серьёзными фразами, не ощущая при этом, что мир под ногами уже не существует.

– И какого черта ты так спокоен?!

– Тебе кажется. Все, что я сейчас слышу – это как сердце в ушах бьется.

– И так спокойно об этом говоришь?!

Санджи бросил в его сторону свой раздраженный взгляд, но вместо того, чтобы уличить Зоро в затянувшейся шутке, он увидел картину маслом: нервная усмешка отразилась на его лице, глаза то смотрели в сторону Санджи, то куда-угодно в другую, а потом он полушепотом ответил:

– Если мы оба будем паниковать открыто, кто знает, что случится.

Санджи ощутил себя куском сахара в ублюдском горячем чае. Растворяющимся рафинадом, у которого не спрашивали, хочет ли он находиться в кипятке.  
Просто кинули в этот чертов чай и позволили превратиться там из целостной структуры в ничто.

В воду.  
Горячую или холодную, соленую или пресную.

Скорее всего, соленую.

В неё Санджи и превращался, капая этой соленой водой на деревянный пол под ним.

Этот придурок собирался провести с ним остаток жизни? Позволить их мечтам сбыться и жить дальше, пока смерть не разлучит и вот это вот всё?

Вот этот вот придурок, который рассуждал умными словами про панику, а потом кинулся успокаивать, обнимать и вытирать слезы Санджи?

Вот он – серьезно?

– Что я такого сделал в прошлой жизни, что в этой мне достался ты, – разбито, едва слышным шепотом и со все еще хлюпающим носом, пробубнил Санджи, не отрываясь от плеча, в которое успел уткнуться.

– Это "да" или "нет"?

Боже, сил бороться с ним даже не было.

– Ты еще и хочешь, чтобы я что-то ответил?

Зоро поглаживал его по спине и перебирал другой рукой волосы. Было тепло, и не хотелось двигаться.

– Нет, но…

– Спасибо, обойдусь без твоей фамилии…

Рука в волосах замерла на мгновение. Санджи вздохнул. В голове мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, этого ответа недостаточно, ведь шанс того, что его поймут неправильно довольно высок.

– Но тебе придется терпеть меня всю жизнь. Ты сам на это подписался.

– Да, – в его голосе звучала улыбка, – я знаю.


End file.
